Winston Chamberlain
Winston Chamberlain is one of the protagonists in Captain Jonathan Law's story. He, along with his older brother Nigel Chamberlain, joined the Law Pirates in Halavanna. Winston follows Nigel, protecting him and keeping him out of trouble. Appearance Although Winston is six years younger than Nigel, he looks slightly older. He has very short dark brown hair with brown piercing eyes and long mutton chops. His dark olive skin compliments his naturally mean looking face with a snarled nose. A large underbite reveals two sharp tusks the reach past his upper lip. He is armored in a thick leather gambeson with a stolen breastplate underneath. The pelt of a dire bear was draped across his shoulders as a cloak. He wears thick leather boots, similar in style to his older brother’s. On his back rests a large longsword in its sheath. Personality Winston is calm and gentle, unlike other orcs. He wishes to become a respected knight one day, just like Bolt. Winston thinks clearly, and reasonably, something Nigel does not do often. He is kind and considerate, would never hurt a fly. However Winston knows that he must fight to protect his younger and those around him. He holds great respect for Captain Law and the others for they accept him for who he is. Winston's biggest regret, is his birth. He views that he reminds Shelly of her rape and is the source of all of her sadness. All Winston wants to do is to make his mother happy. History Winston was born when the leader of the Blood Fist mercenary band raped his mother, Shelly Chamberlain. He was born in Oakdale, Tavalone. When he was born, his older Nigel, was mean to him. Winston did not understand why and always felt guilty. He would do all of the physical labor, while his mother was out working as a bar maid and when Nigel would cause mischief around town. Every time Winston heard someone call his mother a whore, he would feel guilty and blame himself for it. He cried a lot and Shelly would coddle Winston telling him that it is not his fault and that she loves him very much. Winston matured fast, as is common with orcs. He wanted to protect his family and get along with Nigel. When a bard came to town to solicit Shelly for sex, she said no. Immediately the bard called her many cruel things which upset Shelly. Nigel came to Winston, proposing a plan for revenge. They both snuck into the bard's room at the inn where Nigel stole his lute, fine clothes and coin purse, Winston struck fear into his heart by getting angry. The bard ran away scared. Nigel and Winston bonded over this. Then a high ranking officer from the Tavalonian military came and fell in love with Shelly. The solider's name was Bolt Jackson. He properly courted Shelly, so she fell in love with the soldier. When he met Nigel and Winston, Bolt understood Shelly's sad past. Nigel and Winston hated Bolt when they first met him so Nigel would pick pocket him and Winston would tackle him. Bolt let them do this because he wanted to earn their favor. Bolt noticed that Winston was practice sword fighting with a stick. Bolt came and taught Winston how to fight properly. Winston practiced for many hours of the day and got good at fighting. Then he went to Bolt and asked him if he could teach him how to hunt and provide for his family. Bolt agreed and he set up a trap where they caught a dire bear that was trying to catch a deer. The teenage Winston ran killed the dire bear by shoving a sword in it's head. Bolt made Winston a belt cloak to wear as a trophy for killing the mighty beast. Winston became close with Bolt. Winston was happy to hear that Bolt and Shelly were getting married. It was a happy time for the Chamberlains, especially when Hannah was born. When Nigel and Winston became adults, they set off to explore the world. By this point, they were the best of friends. Nigel would go around causing trouble, while Winston would bail him out of it. The two of them became highway men and robbed the pompous wealthy and donated the rest to charity. Nigel and Winston vowed to seek revenge on Lord Taliesin so they set off to Halavanna, in the Free Islands, to meet one of Nigel's contacts in the thieves guild, by the title of "The Fancy Cat." Shortly after meeting him, they joined the Law Pirates for passage into Arvelune.